


Raw

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche





	Raw

It had been utterly short-sighted of you to incite him so. To provoke him so.

But you really couldn't help it, as you stood in a corner of the party, watching him chat animatedly to a pretty, tall blonde.

It made you angry, seeing the way he was smiling down at her, his eyes twinkling while they chatted, her hand placed on his arm all the while.

"Green really isn't your best colour, ___________," you heard your best friend, Sehun, speak into your ear. Perceptive as ever, he could tell that you were absolutely seething.

You scoffed, pretending not to care, emphasizing the point with a feigned nonchalance, raising your vodka soda to your lips and taking a healthy sip.

Sehun chuckled beside you, noticing how you determinedly drank down the beverage, not wincing in the slightest.

"By the way," he spoke into your ear again, his voice taking on a much more devious, mischievous lilt, "Jongin over there was wondering if you would be interested to dance with him."

 _"Really?"_ you asked, turning to Sehun, brows up.

"Oh yeah," your best friend replied. "And since Chanyeol-ssi is a little, ahem, _occupied_ at the moment..." he trailed off, giving you a knowing look.

You caught on immediately.

Finishing up the last of your drink, you placed the glass on the counter, before walking off to find Jongin.

_Two could play this game._

You found Jongin standing in a corner, talking to Junmyeon. The younger man's eyes widened when he saw you approach.

"Oh, hi, ___________ noona," he began nervously and you found it quite endearing how flustered he got around you. It was pretty much an open secret that Kim Jongin had a crush on you.

 _"Just_ the man I was looking for!" you said, siddling up beside him. "A little birdie told me that you wanted to dance?"

He immediately blushed, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. "Sehun told you, huh?"

"Yep," you said, taking a hold of his hand and practically dragging him along with you to the dance floor. "Come on."

The song had just switched to a sultry, smoky number, its bass reverberating in the very walls of the room. And in your bones.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you began to move with him, in time with the music. Throwing a cursory glance at where Chanyeol stood, you were pleased to see that he had abandoned his conversation with the pretty blonde, his dark eyes now trained on you and Jongin.

Biting down on a smile, you turned back to Jongin, trailing your hands along his chest, grasping the front of his jacket. He looked surprised by your blatant advances but looked delighted nevertheless.

You were now grinding shamelessly into him, and he took the hint, mirroring you perfectly, the dance gradually and steadily growing more heated and sensuous.

It was then that you felt his presence behind you, the heat of his body pressing into yours.

"Jongin," Chanyeol addressed the younger male, his voice starkly cold. "Do you mind if I cut in and steal _my girl_ away?"

The emphasis on the words 'my girl' made your lips twitch into a smile.

"Of course, hyung," Jongin replied, clearly flustered. He released you immediately and Chanyeol took a hold of your wrist.

"Come," he said, pulling you along, away from the throng of people on the dance floor.

You knew your little ploy had worked and you followed him without another thought...

________________

The darkness of your bedroom knew each and every one of your secrets. And his.

Here, in the obscurely lit confines of your room, you both could _truly_ be yourselves.

A broken moan slipped from your lips, your hands weaving into his midnight hair, seeking something to hold on to.

A tether to reality.

His mouth was on you, his face buried between your legs. Vicious and relentless in its assault upon your tender flesh.

The way he had kissing you there, it made you forget to breathe, your lungs burning from the lack of air.

Fisting into the sheets, your fingers clutched at the satin you lay upon, your eyes shut and lips parted.

"What are you _doing_ to me?"

The question was one you asked him. And yourself.

_How was he unravelling you so effortlessly? How was he affecting you so absolutely? How had he learned your body better than even you?_

He chuckled against you, the vibrations of his laughter making the muscles in your thigh twitch.

The sounds of his mouth upon you, working you, were utterly obscene.

Upon his ravenous mouth, you were fluid heat, the taste of you making him crave for more. And _more._

Drawing away from you, he spoke in a husky groan. "Your cunt, babygirl. _Fuck._ How delicious are you?"

You opened your mouth to reply, but he sank two fingers into you, eliciting a breathless gasp from you.

"You _had_ to be a little brat tonight, didn't you?" he said, fiercely plunging his fingers into you with every word he uttered.

You moaned his name in response.

"Dancing with him, defying me with your insolence," his tone growing steely, his voice punctuated by your wanton moans. "How _dare_ you tease me so cruelly?"

Hands clutching at the sheets, your hovered on the brink, seconds away from your undoing.

Right then, he withdrew his fingers from you.

Your eyes shot open, a pitiful whine leaving you upon your denied gratification, as you rose up on your elbows.

He examined his fingers, glistening with your profuse arousal, before taking them into his own mouth.

You watched him lick them clean, the pleasurable tightness in your core settling down into an intolerable pang.

"I need you," you whispered.

"But of _course_ you do, you brazen slut."

The change in his words made your breath hitch, and you felt him climb onto the bed, settling on his knees between your splayed legs.

Grasping at your hips, he pulled you up, onto his lap effortlessly. Like you were a ragdoll. Weightless.

Without giving you even a moment to breathe, he raised you and then brought you down upon his cock.

Even after all this time, you weren't accustomed to his size, and the sudden intrusion made you cry out.

At his noise, he slapped your ass, the hot sting making you whimper.

 _"Ride_ me. Ride my cock like the whore you are," he commanded, fingers digging into the meat of your ass.

Arms around his neck, you began a slow rhythm, languidly rising and falling upon him, savouring the sweet rub of him within you.

 _"Chanyeol-ah..."_ you moaned, head tipping backwards, eyes fluttering shut.

He leaned in and took one of your pebbled nipples into his mouth, sucking at the tender flesh.

At this, you began to move a little faster, hands moving up to clutch at his hair.

You felt like your body was aflame, smouldering from inside out with every drag of his cock against your velvety, clenching walls. Chanyeol knew your body like a map. He knew all your secrets. What you loved. What made you weak. What made you _his._  

"Look at these tits," he murmured, before turning to lavish your other, neglected breast with much-needed attention. "So fucking gorgeous."

With every roll of your hips, he was touching that sweet spot nestled deep and you and you felt yourself weakening. The pleasure had become unbearable and your mind was swimming in it, barely lucid. 

Ever the attentive, observant lover, Chanyeol noticed your faltering rhythm and brought his hands to your hips. And he began to guide your body. Moving you to spear you upon his cock. All the while thrusting up to meet you.

This raw, outright display of strength turned you to putty in his palms and you _melted_ into him, moaning incoherently.

You could feel his sinew, his muscles flex beneath your hands with every move he made and you were soon losing yourself.

Your release came in a white-hot tidal wave of pleasure and you drowned in it gladly.

He followed moments after, shooting his sticky, heated seed into you.

With him still lodged within your sodden cunt, you slumped against his chest.

He chuckled, guiding you onto the bed, laying you down on your back.

You thought it was over, and were on the verge of falling asleep but then you felt his lips at your ear.

And his hand between your legs.

"Let me fuck my cum into you, babygirl..." he said, sinking his fingers back into you.

 

 

 

 


End file.
